Operators stand when driving industrial vehicles, such as end-rider lift trucks, reach trucks, straddle trucks, docker trucks, order picker trucks and motorized pallet trucks. By federal law, the operators of such industrial vehicles are required to have rigorous training, certification and recertification by their employers. Such training includes instruction that the operator maintain both feet and legs within the operator's compartment during use. Various systems and methods have been developed to reinforce such operator training while an industrial vehicle is in use.